Reisetagebuch der Inquisitorin
Datei:Reisetagebuch_der_Inquisitorin.jpg 50px - 04.02. - Bericht über die Ergebnisse der Operation Dämmerwache Abschriften dessen erhalten Kaldrina Wittgen vom Wachregiment und Ordensmeister Veyt van Roth vom Orden des Erbauers sowie Pater Aedan of Iona Ruhm im Glanze des Lichts, Rückblickend auf die Ereignisse im Dämmerwald behandelt dieser Bericht das Geschehen um die Worgenorganisation welche im Dämmerwald gegen uns operiert hat. Ich halte an dieser Stelle fest, dass der Ursprung dieser Organisation wohl in Nordend zu finden ist. Dies wird unter anderem durch die Berichte von Schwester Natasi gestützt welche den gefangenen Worgen befragt hat, der im Zuge der letzten Mission gefangen genommen worden ist. Ihr Motiv, was sie hier wollten, ist bisher unklar, eine Möglichkeit wäre der getötete Priester welcher auf dem Friedhof lebte. Der Orden hat bei der Durchsuchung seiner Behausung auf dem Friedhof seine Priestergewandung sowie ein Bild von ihm und 2 anderen Priestern entdeckt. Unsere Erkundigungen in Dunkelhain haben ergeben, dass der Mann als Reverend Steenwyck bekannt war. Er war wohl während der Nordendoffensive der Allianz in den Grizzlyhügeln tätig, in dem er dort eine Einheit der Armee begleitet hat. Die Identität der anderen beiden Priester ist noch unklar, diese Informationen erwarte ich aber in den nächsten Tagen. Durch das Tagebuch des Reverends können wir den Zeitpunkt seines Todes auf, vor einem halben Jahr einkreisen, als die Einträge in dem Buch apprupt aufhören. Sie sind in Dunkelhain nicht bekannt, die Ermittler sind nun mit ihren Nachforschungen in Seenhain und Mondbruch angelangt. gez. Inquisitorin Weißsträhne 50px Westwacht, Nacht des 06.02. Komme dazu endlich etwas zu schreiben. Ein Gefühl in mir sagt das ich auf die Schlagkraft und die Kompetenz dieser Truppe vertrauen sollte. Doch irgendwas hält mich davon ab. Es sind einige bekannte Gesichter unter den Teilnehmern der Expedition, doch ich sorge mich um die Motivationen des Einzelnen. Ich sehe in dem Nachtelfen und dem Worgen das größte maß an Konfliktpotential, ich werde diese Personen im Auge behalten müssen bevor sie zu einer bedrohung werden. Über die Seefahrt hier her muss ich nicht all zu viele Worte verlieren. Das Gefecht gegen das Orcschiff hat sich angefühlt wie ein Ewigkeit. Das Schlachtfeld ist mir nicht fremd doch auf einem Schiff zu stehen und keinerlei Ausweichmöglichkeiten zu haben ist noch ein ganz anderes Gefühl. Ich zog es vor mich in das Gebet zu vertiefen während die Kanonen unser Schiff durchlöcherten. Meine Gebete haben unseren Leuten Kraft und Sicherheit gegeben. Ich sehe dies als positives Zeichen für den Erfolg unserer Mission. Werde zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt ein Exempel an Streitkräften der Horde statuieren lassen. Ich konnte das Vorrücken unserer Leute in Valgarde beobachten. Selbst ich konnte erkennen das der Einzelne nicht auf seine Mitstreiter abgestimmt ist. Wir werden etwas an der Befehlsstruktur dieser Expedition ändern müssen wenn sie bei folgenden Konflikten nicht im Chaos versinken soll. Spiele mit dem Gedanken eine Messe zu ehren des Lichts zu halten, um einigen Teilnehmern die Wahrheit der Tugenden näher zu bringen. 50px Westwacht, Nacht des 07.02. Der Anblick von Neu Herdweiler im Abendrot ist berauschend. Ich weiss nicht ob ich es bedauern soll das wir dort nicht hinkommen. Es gibt noch viele offene Fragen auf die ich noch Antworten verlangen würde. Angefangen bei "Wie" bis hin zum "Warum" und wohl der Frage die an Ketzerei grenzt "haben sie recht?" Ist es unsere Bestimmung so zu werden? Verteufelt werden wir und unsere Methoden sowieso, weshalb nicht auch diese Grenze überschreiten, schließlich sind wir es doch die, die Macht dazu haben diese Kräfte zu beherrschen und für das Gute einzusetzen. Ich schnitt das Thema mit Flaviana an ohne ein großes Schussfeld für Anschuldigungen gegen mich zu geben. Es wirkte fast so als würde Flaviana meine Gedankengänge verstehen. Sie eröffnete mir, als hätte sie meine Hintergedanken vernommen, das sie mich als die Willenstärkste im ganzen Orden sieht und das ich den Willen dazu hätte diese Mächte vorrübergehend zu beherrschen. Ich werde mich vorrübergehend von diesen Gedanke lösen müssen. Die Expedition bricht heute weiter nach Norden auf. Werde diesbezüglich jedoch Vorbereitungen treffen. 50px Ammertannhütte, Nacht des 08.02. Wir haben die Grizzlyhügel erreicht. Bisher gab es keine nennenswerten Verluste ausser einen Deserteur des Ansturms, Karun van Roth. Der Deserteur hat bekommen was er verdient hat. Niemand verrät den Orden ohne nicht irgendwann seine Strafe zu erhalten. Trotz dem nichtigen Gezanke der Bruderschaft mit anderen Expeditionsteilnehmern haben wir es mehr oder weniger unbeschadet überstanden. Ich genieße die zornigen oder verängstigten Blicke die man meinem Wappenrock entgegen bringt. Es ist ein erhabenes Gefühl die Menschen mit der bloßen Anwesenheit dieses Wappens in Furcht zu versetzen. So entlarven sich die Unreinen und Ketzer selbst. Besonders die Ordensmitglieder der Bruderschaft scheinen Erinnerungen mit diesem Wams zu verknüpfen. Vielleicht werden diese Hinweise auf Häresie in ihren Reihen noch zu konkreten Beweisen. Ich erwarte alsbald einen Versuch von ihnen gegen die Führungsposition des Ordens zu meutern. Werde die Ordensmitglieder über meine Befürchtungen informieren und Stillschweigen befehlen. In wie weit die Regional-Kommandeure in diesem Konflikt Partei ergreifen würden kann ich noch nicht einschätzen, ich fürchte jedoch um eine weit verbreitete Ketzerei in den Reihen des Militärs. In wie weit dieser Wolfskult darin mitinvolviert ist oder ob jener separat operiert bleibt noch abzusehen. Muss mich noch über die Verwundung des Hochinquisitors von Baskerville informieren. Er scheint stärker verletzt worden zu sein als ich erwartet hätte. Werde in Erfahrung bringen müssen ob er noch reisefähig ist; er wirkte jedenfalls noch so als ich ihn das letzte mal am Abend sah. Der Schmerz wird seinen Glauben stärken, ich freue mich für den Bruder. 50px Nachtrag am Morgen des 09.02. Habe den Zwerg namens Hammerfaust gestern während der Schlacht mit der Kraft des Lichts gezüchtigt. Er äusserte mehrmals verräterische Gedanken. Der Schmerz schien ihn vorrübergehend zur Besinnung zu bringen und seine Kampfmoral zu heben. 50px Lager der Westfallbrigade, Morgen des 12.02. Der Text ist mit zittriger Hand verfasst worden, bei manchen Schwüngen könnte man meinen ein ganzes Zucken ist durch den Körper des Verfassers gegangen. Eisenzwerge, elende Monster ohne Seele. Verflucht sei mein fehlendes Auge, verflucht sei meine goldene Prothese! Das diese Monster Blitze verschießen können und meine goldene Prothese jene anzieht, war so ziemlich das letzte an was ich dachte. Verflucht sei meine Torheit. Nun weiss ich es besser, viel besser. Der Hochinquisitor sprach zu mir als die Bewustlosigkeit meinen Körper betäubte doch mein Geist war wach und verstand nur zu gut. Ich solle meinen Fehler korrigieren, diesen Mangel an Glauben wieder gut machen. Das habe ich vor, ich kann mir auch schon vorstellen was dies sein wird. Die Herrlichkeit dieses Werks wird sogar ihn zu Asche vergehen lassen. Konnte am Abend noch mit Miss Wittgen sprechen, eine ungewöhnliche Frau. Sie wirkt auf mich nicht wie eine Soldatin. Sie passt absolut nicht in das gängie Soldatenklischee, jedoch sind ihre Beweggründe aufrichtig und ehrenhaft. Sie scheint mir in manchen Dingen zu idealistisch aber dsa Leben wird auch sie formen. 50px Lager der Westfallbrigade, Abend des 12.02. Ich schickte eine Patrouille von 4 Mann aus, zurück kam Bjarnfang der Weise. Er hat alleine eine ganze Patrouille von uns kampfunfähig gemacht, warum er sie am Leben ließ kann ich nicht sagen, vermutlich um die Moral der Truppe zu senken. Werde ihnen verbieten diese Niederlage mehr als nötig zu kommunizieren. Er verhöhnt uns wo er nur kann, er wies uns selbst auf die Niederlage unserer Einheit hin, brachte uns die Rüstungsteile der Besiegten und verspottete uns weiter. Wir fanden unsere Kameraden, wir versorgten sie und schafften sie so schnell wie nur möglich zurück ins Lager. Selbst als wir unsere Leute geborgen haben war er in der Nähe, wir konnten ihn entfernt auf einem Felsen sehen wie er uns beobachtete als wir die Verwundeten versorgten. Er scheint eine Art Druide zu sein, die Tiere selbst gehorchen seinem Befehl. Im Lager kreisten Raben über den Bannern, sie schrien in unserer Sprache, verkündeten Bjarnfangs Sieg. Es macht den Anschein als würde das Land selbst ihm gehorchen. Er ist mächtig doch die Kraft des Lichts wird seine Seele verzehren und peinigen, der Schmerz wird seine Befreiung und mein Lohn. 50px - 12.02. - Notiz von Schwester Weißsträhne Konnte mit der Schülerin von Vater Michaels reden. Sie ist schon mehrere Jahre bei ihm, hat ihn also auch zu beginn der Expedition begleitet. Sie lieferte endlich Erkenntnis darüber wer der dritte Priester auf dem Bild ist. Es ist Vater Sorandon aus Seenhain. Ihre letzte Information über seinen Aufenthalt ist folgende: Er ist nach Osten in Richtung einer Trollruine gezogen, seine Beweggründe sind unbekannt. Ich werde morgen einen Trupp dort hin schicken und nach ihm suchen lassen. Die 3 Priester haben während der Offensive wohl Missionarsarbeit geleistet und die Truppe der Armee hier unterstützt. gez. Inquisitorin Weißsträhne 50px - 14.02. - Gespräch mit dem Gefangenen des Ansturms Der junge Mann ist ruhig, er ist kaum älter als die Inquisitorin. Sie stuft ihn sogar als jünger ein, doch er wirkt älter für sein Alter. Sein zerzaustes Haar klebte an seinem Kopf, den Helm welchen er wohl schon länger trug hat man ihm abgenommen. Nun blickt man in das bleiche Gesicht eines jungen Mannes der mehr vom Krieg gesehen hat als andere seines Alters. Seine Art war überraschend ehrlich und ruhig. Es wirkte nicht so als habe er Angst, was noch viel schlimmer war, es wirkte nicht so als würde er Lügen. „Ihr werdet uns brauchen.“ Sie hätte sich gewünscht sie würde einen funken Hohn oder Lüge in diesem Satz erkennen. Doch dem war nicht so, es war die kalte Wahrheit vor der sie sich gefürchtet hat. Ein Rückzug aus diesem Land kommt für sie aus zweierlei Hinsicht nicht in Frage, stolz und Machbarkeit. Ein Sieg gegen Bjarnfangs Kult ist bei der aktuellen Lage absolut unrealistisch. Er bietet ihnen absolut keine Angriffsfläche, er ist ihnen Zahlenmäßig überlegen und sie befinden sich in seinem Land. Ein Kampf gegen den Kult und den Ansturm ist noch so wahnwitziger. „Bruder Bastano weiß wie man gegen ihn Kämpft, er kennt seine Schwäche.“ Dieser Satz zementierte in ihrem Geist etwas was sie nur zu gerne von sich gewiesen hätte. Sie werden den Ansturm brauchen. Er führt schon seid beginn der Northrendoffensive einen Krieg gegen diesen Kult. Das würde erklären warum dieser Kult die Allianzeinheiten nicht einfach beseitigt hätte. „Ist euch der Name Sorandon ein Begriff?“ „Durchaus das ist er, hohe Schwester.“ Eine Antwort mit der sie nicht gerechnet hat. „Ich trage sein Tagebuch bei mir, wir fanden es bei den Ruinen. Wir kamen nicht dazu es zu Studieren, ich kam nur dazu einen Blick auf die erste Seite zu werfen.“ In seinen Worten schwang etwas Unsicherheit mit. Ein Anzeichen für eine Lüge? Vermutlich, doch er hatte das Tagebuch wirklich dabei. Sie konnte auch noch nicht erkennen auf welche Art diese Lüge gestrickt ist. Die Inquisitorin gab sich vorerst damit zufrieden. Sie wird die knappe Zeit nun dem Studium dieses Tagebuchs widmen, getrieben von dem Wunsch die Notwendigkeit dieser unheilvollen Allianz abzuwenden. Kategorie:Expedition Grizzlyhügel Kategorie:Scharlachrote Faust